


You Know You'll Never Leave Me

by nothingelsematters



Series: Liar [11]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Deacury, Fluff and Smut, Killer Queen - Freeform, Liar series, M/M, Maylor referenced, top of the pops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingelsematters/pseuds/nothingelsematters
Summary: Freddie teases John as they film Killer Queen for Top of the Pops, but what else is on his mind?





	You Know You'll Never Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Wheee! Surprise, it's two fics in two days and another Liar part! :D
> 
> I was a bit on the fence about whether this one belonged in the Liar series or not, but it really does. Even if the song given attention in this one is not Liar.
> 
> In case you haven't seen it, this is Killer Queen on Top of the Pops: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ZBtPf7FOoM

“Well, don’t you look ravishing, my darling?”

John turned to beam at Freddie, his hands fluttering nervously down the grey suit jacket and pants.

“You really think so, Freddie?”

“You know I do,” Freddie smiled, sliding one arm around his waist and pressing his nose to John’s hair, briefly. John smiled and leaned against Freddie.

“You’re extra snuggly today yourself. I like your fluffy jacket.”

Freddie grinned, fluffing up some of the fur. “It’s real fur, my sweet.”

“I’m sure. Don’t tell Brian.”

“You know I never would.”

“Queen! Five minutes!” someone yelled, and John sighed and straightened up.

“I _hate_ miming,” he muttered, and Freddie laughed.

“Well, don’t worry, darling,” and now his grin was wide and wicked. “I’ll just have to distract everyone from the fact that we are.”

He winked, and John felt a rush of heat into his gut as he waltzed away.

He tried to shake the feeling quickly as he went over to where Brian and Roger were. Roger was sulking behind the drum kit (John had heard at least a hundred times since their first appearance on _Top of the Pops_ about the rubber cymbals) and Brian was muttering under his breath about exactly _where_ the BBC could shove their protocols…

“At least it’ll be a perfect performance,” John chuckled, and Brian let out a sound that was half a snort and half a laugh.

“For you two maybe,” Roger said grumpily, giving the rubber cymbal a smack with his drumstick, demonstrating the highly unsatisfying _thunk_ noise. John wrinkled his nose.

“Just imagine the boost to our sales, though.” Roger could always be persuaded to do things by money.

“Not that we’ll ever see it,” the drummer replied acidly, and this time John felt his own lip curling in agreement and disgust. Something definitely stank about their lack of royalties thus far.

“All right, one minute!”

They settled themselves in the awkward arrangement they used to play _Top of the Pops_. It wasn’t anything like their normal stage setup; John and Brian were on the same side of Roger’s drums, which were off to one side. He remembered their first dress rehearsal and fought off a laugh as he remembered him and Brian crashing into each other and tangling their cables.

John looked up to see Freddie standing at the front, his mic stand tipped upside down, and gave him a smile. Freddie winked again and turned back just as the music started…

…and he ran his fingers up the mic stand as though he was imagining stroking _something else_.

John gulped and hurriedly looked down at his bass in a desperate attempt to not get hard. Think unsexy thoughts. Think unsexy thoughts.

By little more than luck, John managed to survive the first half of the song. But then Freddie came dancing towards him and Brian, and never had John ever so fervently wished that he’d go drape himself over their guitarist. Unfortunately for John, Freddie had shown something of a reluctance to do that since Brian’s stints in the hospital, and that was how he found himself with Freddie leaning up against him, his arm on John’s shoulder, close enough that John could feel the heat of Freddie’s breath.

John stared at the floor, searching for every scrap of his willpower not to lean into Freddie right there.

And then, just as John started miming the little bass run for _fastidious and precise_ Freddie’s fingers touched the neck of his guitar just above John’s, and slid upwards with sensuous, fluttering touches.

John felt sparks fly across his skin. Freddie may as well have stroked John’s cock; as far as John was concerned the guitar was an extension of his body when he played, and Freddie had just given it the sort of touch _guaranteed_ to get John going.

(Idly, some part of his mind wondered if this was normal, if, say, Brian got off when his guitar was touched. He’d have to ask him some other time.)

The song continued, John’s fingers going to the right strings automatically, and then Freddie turned back and shot him a _look_ , and John felt like he was falling, losing himself in the way those dark beautiful eyes drank him in.

He could see the girls in the audience looking at Freddie, making gestures to try and get him to come closer, but Freddie was looking at _him_ like that, and John knew Freddie was all his.

Perhaps the time had come to make sure Freddie knew that.

*

John would never stop loving the sight of Freddie’s back arching up.

It made such a lovely curve, and John could still scarcely believe that _he_ was the one who caused it; that it was _his_ finger that had Freddie’s cool composure falling to pieces.

“Please – John – deeper,” Freddie whimpered, pushing his hips down, and John obliged, making sure to hook it slightly as he did.

It turned out Freddie had a _thing_ for John’s fingers. And John found himself enjoying it, enjoying the way his lover squirmed and pushed down and begged for more. He was getting good at it too, drawing Freddie out until he was gasping for breath…

John eased a second finger in and felt Freddie’s moan go straight through him. Bending down to kiss his skin, he could feel the racing of Freddie’s heartbeat beneath his lips, and it made him smile.

“You like that, don’t you?” he whispered, pausing to nibble his way around Freddie’s nipple. “You like my fingers inside you. Do you look at them and imagine it?”

“Y-yes,” Freddie gasped, his head thrown back. His hand came up to tangle his fingers in John’s hair, and the sudden tug had John groaning into Freddie’s skin. “Yes – when we play…”

“My fingers on the strings? You like that, want it to be you?”

“Always,” Freddie tugged harder, and white spots danced at the corners of John’s eyes. He shifted his fingers very slightly, licking his lips, and then began moving them the way he would if he was playing his bass solo in _Liar_.

Freddie’s voice rose to a shriek, before cutting off suddenly as he came untouched, his come splattering between them, and John could only stare, eyes wide. There was silence in the bedroom for a moment, before Freddie’s eyes opened and their liquid darkness swallowed John whole.

“Don’t stop,” he whispered hoarsely, and after a moment’s hesitation, John began to move his fingers again, watching the way the shivers from aftershocks and oversensitivity raced each other across Freddie’s body. He pushed upwards into Freddie’s sweet spot and was rewarded with a twitch of Freddie’s cock.

“More,” Freddie gasped. “Please John – want you to fuck me.”

“You sure?” John leaned down to kiss Freddie’s neck. He was a little nervous. They’d only done it the other way once, but Freddie had loved it, and truth be told, John had too.

“Please,” came the whining reply, and John reached for the lube bottle, adding some more to his hand before sliding a third finger in.

Freddie was squirming again, fully hard once more, and John could only watch him in wonder as he felt Freddie opening up under his hand.

“No more teasing, please, John…”

John slid his fingers out, reaching for the lube bottle, and then was struck with a brilliant idea.

“Want to sit on my lap, Fred?”

Freddie didn’t answer, just dragging himself up to crawl towards where John had seated himself on the edge of the bed. He looked like some kind of wild cat, thoroughly debauched and gracefully slinking towards John, and John couldn’t help but drag him closer for a kiss.

He tipped his head back as Freddie licked into his mouth, feeling his lover straddling him, the gentle tugs at his hair, Freddie’s skin rubbing against his as he lowered himself and raising goosebumps of pleasure. John’s hands went instinctively to Freddie’s hips, trying to stop his lover from hurting himself by lowering too quickly, but as he spread his fingers over the soft skin all that achieved was Freddie moaning and grinding his hips down.

Freddie kissed him again when he was fully seated, more of a sloppy, breathy meeting of tongues and mouths than a kiss, but John didn’t care. He pulled Freddie down harder and swallowed the soft noises he made.

It was harder than John expected to push up, particularly to time it properly with Freddie’s grinding. He had to plant his heels into the floor and drive his hips upwards with all the force he could muster, but he was rewarded by a cry and Freddie starting to go boneless in his arms. The sight and feeling was too much.

“Gonna – gonna come, Fred – gotta – gotta pull out…”

“Want you to come inside me,” Freddie whispered back, his teeth latched onto John’s neck. “Want you to fill me up…” He gave John’s hair a judicious tug, and John felt a growl torn from his throat as he came, hips stuttering. He managed to retain just enough brain cells to grab hold of Freddie’s cock, and then Freddie was coming for a second time, his body convulsing around John and whiting out his vision.

John’s arms closed around Freddie’s waist automatically, holding him up as Freddie laid his head on John’s shoulder, their harsh breathing slowing into a matching rhythm. They sat together for several minutes, John’s fingers stroking down Freddie’s spine, until he finally broke the silence.

“C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up.”

“No,” Freddie mumbled, burying his face in John’s skin.

“No?”

“No.”

“And why not?” John asked, curious.

“Wanna feel you.”

John made a soft, enquiring noise, not understanding what Freddie was saying. Freddie lifted his head from John’s shoulder and stroked his face, glancing nervously at him as he spoke.

“I want – I want to stay this way. Feeling you inside me. Just – a bit longer.”

John reached across to pull Freddie in for a tender, gentle kiss.

“Why’s that, love?”

Freddie cast his eyes down.

“It makes me feel like I can keep you,” he whispered, and John felt his heart do a painful lurch that was halfway between breaking and hope.

They’d never spoken about what _this_ was, only that they fucked regularly, and neither of them took other partners. John was sure he loved Freddie, but they’d never exchanged those words.

“You don’t need to stay like this to keep me,” John smiled, his thumbs running along those beautiful cheekbones as he encouraged Freddie to look up at him. “You already have me.”

A small smile twitched Freddie’s mouth, but his eyes darted away again.

“Not – that’s not what I…what I meant.”

“Freddie,” John gripped Freddie’s face a bit more firmly, causing Freddie to look back at him. “Freddie, I know what you meant.” He paused, trying to stamp his gaze into Freddie’s eyes, to let him see the truth. “I love you, Freddie.”

Their proximity gave him a prime seat to see the way the pink glow of joy suffused Freddie’s skin, the widening of his eyes, and the huge smile that exploded onto Freddie’s face.

“You do?”

“Yes,” John smiled. “I have for a while, actually.”

Then Freddie’s lips were on his, and he was kissing all over John’s face. When he pulled back, his smile was so radiant that John could hardly breathe.

“I love you, John,” he breathed. “I love you, so much.”

And John thought his heart would burst out of his chest in joy. He leaned up to kiss Freddie again, his stomach doing flips, feeling for all the world like the first time they’d kissed.

A long, drawn out cry through the walls interrupted their moment, and Freddie collapsed into giggles against John’s chest.

“Well, it sounds like Roger’s having a good time at any rate.”

John couldn’t help but laugh too.

“How about I go get a towel and clean you up…and some earplugs so that we can sleep.”

Freddie eased himself off John’s lap, grimacing at the sensations, and John managed to make his legs work long enough to dart into the bathroom. When he returned, Freddie looked half-asleep already, curled up, his hair fanned about him, and a look of utter bliss on his face.

“Come to sleep, my love,” he murmured, and John was only too happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! This makes me happy.
> 
> You'll be getting more from me tomorrow, too, as I start posting some of the request answers from my tumblr (nothingelsematterswrites) over here.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who is sticking with me!


End file.
